Clash of the Titans
by Jedoliath
Summary: Android 17 finds himself in a lust for violence, and it's this lust for violence that he gains a new friend. But at what price?


Seventeen awoke in a dank, moldy cell, this cell was obviously very old. One wall was open except for the new titanium steel bars. Seventeen sat up then groaned as he felt where the dart had struck him. Seventeen stretched his hand behind his back and ripped the dart out. Seventeen examined it quietly, ingenious, an EMP dart. "VEGETA!" the thought struck Seventeen like a rock, he looked around frantically for his adversary. He found him lying sprawled in an uncomfortable position in the corner of the cell. Seventeen shook him awake. Vegeta slowly opened his eyes then jumped up in surprise. "Where are we?" Vegeta asked, "As far as I can tell, we are in some cell, and from the noise of the crowd outside I think we are in some game." Vegeta said nothing and sat down, obviously thinking of a plan.

A couple of hours later a chubby man came into the Cell escorted by two guards, the guards weren't armed, but had on some high-tech looking armor. Seventeen felt their Power Levels, they were bigger than he and Vegetas, and even Vegeta without his Scouter which was no doubt confiscated could tell they couldn't fight those Guards. "Hello Gentlemen, you have been chosen to compete in Katharis! A tournament is being held, the Gladiator who wins will be granted their freedom!" the chubby man said just before he made his move to walk away. "We are Gladiators?" Vegeta asked, "Now you are, its your decision if you stay that way or not." With that the chubby man walked out of the room. Seventeen buried his hands in his head, "What are we going to do?" Seventeen said more to himself than to Vegeta, "Fight, and win our freedom!". "You mean your freedom" Seventeen snarled, "What do you mean?", "You are much stronger than me Vegeta, even if I do get to the finals I will lose to you! I am getting out of here now!" Seventeen shouted. "Don't be stupid Seventeen, you were about to beat me before we got captured!". Seventeen didn't listen, he charged forward using his Dynamite Kick technique breaking the bars in two. An alarm suddenly sounded, Seventeen ran down the hallway only to find himself confronted by two guards. Seventeen bowled into them unable to stop in time, they all went sprawling, one guard smacked his head on the stone wall and was knocked unconscious, the other got up ready to fight. Seventeen ducked under the Guards clumsy punch and punched him in the throat he collapsed to the ground clutching his throat, then another dart thudded into Seventeen, he collapsed.

Seventeen awoke in a cell, strapped to a chair, with no windows and no visible exits, a single light bulb hung from the ceiling, illuminating only a small area around Seventeen. A door Seventeen had not noticed before opened and four men walked into the room. Each wield two electro charged knuckle dusters. Seventeen gulped, he wasn't going to let some idiots feed their ego by beating the snot out of him. Seventeen bent forward and snapped the chair in half, his legs were free now and Seventeen let loose a Dynamite kick smashing two of the men through the door they had forgotten to close. The remaining two mean starting to shake violently, Seventeen broke his arms free, then advanced on the two men. Then the men began to smile, a forcefield appeared around Seventeen, Shock guns were planted around the outside to punish him. The men hurried forward tripping over each other to grab the guns, they began shocking him relentlessly, the other two men finally regained their consciousness and joined in. "Hey we forgot what we were sent for, we were meant to tell him", one of the men said, "Oh yeah Android, you and your friend have been taken out of the tournament, you will be fighting each other for your freedom, you are going on in" the man looked at his watch, "OH CRUD FIVE MINUTES!". One of the men produced a remote and pushed a button which detached the floor covered by the force field to be moved round.

Seventeen arrived in the Arena and looked round at the amazing amount of people that had come to see Katharis, they weren't applauding they were jeering and booing as if he were a criminal... they thought he was a criminal! The men who had taken Seventeen here backed away and exited the ring, Seventeen was still in the portable Force Field, then Seventeen saw Vegeta looking very groggy in a similar Force Field to Seventeens. Vegetas escorts also backed out of the Arena, then a Force Field descended down over the Arena separating he and Vegeta from the crowd. At the same time he and Vegetas Force Fields were dropped. "Seventeen look, if we work together we can get out of this..." Vegeta was stopped short by a kick in the chest, exactly where he had been stabbed by the Electro Jabber. Vegeta scowled at Seventeen, "YOU BASTARD!" Vegeta screamed, he lunged at Seventeen. Vegeta was groggy and wasn't at top strength, then again neither was Seventeen, but Seventeen was still standing upright. Seventeen jumped over Vegeta, twirling in the air he swiped Vegetas legs out from under him. Vegeta had turned in time to see Seventeens attack and as he went down he punched Seventeen in the face. They both got up instantly and launched themselves at each other, Seventeen grabbed Vegeta by the throat and started to strangle him, Vegeta punched Seventeen repeatably in the face, Seventeen held on, soon Vegeta just gave up too exhausted to fight back. Seventeen saw the sadness in Vegetas eyes, they had been through so much together and he was trying to kill him, Seventeen saw a reflection of himself in Vegetas eyes, he looked like am monster, "What had he become?" He took his hands away from Vegetas throat, "I don't deserve freedom, you win." Seventeen told Vegeta. Seventeen knelt and bowed to Vegeta signaling who had won. The Force Field was lowered, for Vegeta to fly away, Seventeen stood. Vegeta nodded to him and made his move to fly away, an EMP Dart thudded into Seventeens back, Seventeen fought the pain, and carried on standing, two more darts smacked into his back, still he stood, a dozen more darts came, he didn't give up. He wanted to watch Vegeta go, Vegeta took off and disappeared into the distance, Seventeen collapsed.

Once again Seventeen awoke, in a cell, this cell was much bigger this time, much, much bigger. It was packed with prisoners similar to himself, and there was every kind of exercising equipment you could buy. Training for matches ahead, Seventeen was stuck here for the rest of his life, and if he lost the challenge that wouldn't be that long. Seventeen stepped onto a Treadmill and set it to max. He was almost thrown off but he managed to stay on, the rest of the men on the Treadmills were running at a slow relaxed pace, Seventeen was sprinting as fast as he could muster, sweat poured down his forehead drenching his dirty clothes, the sweat and dirt dripped off and fell into the Treadmills circuits, it shorted out, making a tiny explosion that threw Seventeen off the Treadmill. Everyone in the room began to laugh at Seventeen, Seventeen ignored them and started on a punching bag to relieve his anger.

A couple of hours later, the door opened and a small skinny figure was thrown into the room, every eye in the room was on the figure on the floor, the person looked up Seventeen noticed it was a women, burns covered her face and was a mass of bruises and cuts. Every single man in the room smiled except for Seventeen, they all started to move in seeing an easy punching bag. Seventeen ran up and stood over the women, "Nobody will touch her!" Seventeen yelled. "We will see one of the men said, they began to advance in on Seventeen, Seventeen grabbed one of them by the neck and flung him into the main group of men, he grabbed another by the shirt and punched him in the face caving it in. A man wrapped his arms around Seventeen and began to squeeze, more ran to restrain him, they all took turns punching him in the stomach, "At least their attention was diverted from the girl" Seventeen thought to himself.

Seventeen didn't struggle against the men as long as they kept away from the lady, then one man broke off from the group and bent over the women, and pulled her up by her scraggly hair. Anger coursed through Seventeen he flipped the men around him off him and charged at the man hurting that women. He grabbed the man by the back of his head and smashed his face into the wall again, and again, Seventeen let him drop, dead.Then the door opened, a guard peered in, "Alright guys you are on grab your weapons". Seventeen reached for a Long Sword, it fitted Seventeens hand perfectly, a weapon made for him, destined for him. Then Seventeen saw the women grab a Scimitar, she was fighting too?

They were led back into the Arena by the Guards, Seventeen saw no use in fighting, there were much too many of them. There were more of them than there was before in the training room, but the Arena was big. Seventeen was positioned on the opposite side of the Arena to the women, she was on her own. The Bell sounded for the fighting to begin, a majority of the competitors started to move in on the Women, but the rest of the men who were not there when the Women came in attacked anyone, and actually helped Seventeen. Seventeen watched as the Women expertly parried a slash and sliced a mans head off. Seventeen started hacking away at the men before him.

Soon only the men and the one Women in the training room before were left alive. Their Weapons were now obsolete, nobody could use them now. Seventeen had managed to hack his way to only a short distance from the Women, but now with no Weapon she was Defenseless. Seventeen was by her side within seconds, "Not you again", "Yeah just go away", Leave us to it and you won't die!" the men jeered, "We won't give up till we are dead, you might as well give up, you can't win". Seventeen smiled "We'll see", they sprang forward in unison, Seventeen jumped into one of their chests collapsing their chest then jumping back off and breaking another's neck with a Dynamite Kick. Seventeen pushed them back time and time again, but he was getting exhausted, finally one got a punch in, then while he was temporarily stunned they hit him again and again. Seventeen stumbled backwards, then noticed a guard throwing chains to the men, the chains were spiked! Seventeen was struck from behind with a chain, it wrapped round his face digging into his flesh, and eye then they began to pull it away, some of his skin came with it. He was Doomed!

Seventeens negative thinking was cut short by an explosion from somewhere amongst the spectators, Seventeens attackers were momentarily distracted giving him the edge he needed, he punched the nearest man with such force blood and vomit instantly exploded from his mouth drenching his comrades. Seventeen momentarily glanced to where the explosion had come from, he couldn't quite see who had done it, could it be? "VEGETA!" Seventeen said aloud, "He had come back, I can't believe it". But Vegeta would have to find a way in here, the Force Field surrounding the ring was still up. Seventeen smacked another man in the face, breaking his neck in the process. Seventeen would have to by some time, these men wouldn't be a problem, for now at least. Just as he thought this a large trap door shot open in the middle of the Arena, a large Lion-like creature popped out and roared, every man in the Arena backed up against the wall, Seventeen stood his ground. The Lion stood on its hind legs, it resembled a human in so many ways but it had Black and Orange fur, a tigers head and rippling muscles. Vegeta better hurry!! The Tiger surprisingly reached down and picked up a spiked chain, for the first time Seventeen noticed that the Tigers hand was very similar to humans maybe even more dexterous. The Tiger bounded forward on all fours then leaped into the air twirling, Seventeen didn't expect the blow, he tried to dodge backwards but the Tigers paw or should I say hand came swinging after catching Seventeen under the chin with such force he was thrown against the wall hard enough to make a large crack in the wall. Seventeen clutched his chest gasping for air. The Tiger smiled, Seventeen was starting to think this wasn't a Tiger at all, some kind of mutant? Seventeen ran forward paying no heed to the men around him, the Tiger lunged with a powerful kick which grazed Seventeens shoulder, Seventeen swung aiming right for the center of its chest, it caught his hand and bent in backwards, Seventeen felt the bone begin to break, the Tiger punched Seventeen in the face again and again until he was nothing but a groggy mess, then he wound the spiked chain around Seventeens neck and began to choke him. "VEGETA HELP ME!"


End file.
